


Mine, now.

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: ABO verse porn. Some feelings. Niles lets Odin knot him for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Where is the omegaverse in this fandom

He’s the worst when he’s like this. He’s gorgeous, make no mistake. Odin has never met an Omega quite like Niles. They usually give off this wave of comfort. They ease the aches and cut through the tension of being an Alpha with sweet smiles and gentle touches and a scent that can only truly be compared to home.  
  
Niles is dangerous. His smile can be laced with venom and he doesn’t bring about the same reaction most Omegas do. Probably because he has never carried himself like an Omega. When they first met Odin would have guessed he was an Alpha—perhaps a Beta. He likes the thrill of the hunt. He stands offensively. He pushes his way into a person’s personal space and he makes them feel uncomfortable, and he loves it. He does the very opposite of what an Omega is meant to do.  
  
But maybe that’s why he’s Odin’s favorite? It’s an addiction. Niles makes his head swim, clouds his judgement and makes Odin feel like he’s being deliberately disobeyed (and he is) but he also makes him feel calm. It’s like ice on a hot burn, Niles is both frustrating and tantalizing. He’s like biting into a forbidden fruit.  
  
He truly is forbidden.  
  
Niles does not want to be owned. He has no interest, it seems, in letting an Alpha take him and mark him and claim him. Or, at least, he acts as if he doesn’t. And that is why it is worst when he’s like this.  
  
Niles is in his lap, practically dripping with his own slick, fucking himself like he’s having the time of his life. Still, every time he sinks down on Odin there is precise hesitation. He fucks himself just the way he likes it, Odin is just along for the (wonderful) ride. He sinks down low all the way until Odin bottoms out inside of him and his knot pulses and starts to grow. But as they keep going, as Niles’s breath becomes quickened and Odin starts to kiss over his neck… well what his body wants doesn't match up to what his head wants. Niles doesn't want to be marked as Odin’s but where Odin draws his tongue over his neck he dips his head and offers himself, just a little.

He always catches himself, and straightens his neck up, too. Where Niles says he doesn't want to be knotted he keeps going, keeps grinding down on that swell until it becomes too large, and then he falls back… But the temptation is there. It's what he needs, it's what his body craves.

How many times has this man suffered through a heat with no knotting to ease his aches? How many times has the temptation almost been strong enough to just sink down, and let it happen?

Niles is afraid of being knotted to another person. He doesn't say it quite like that but he doesn't have to; Odin knows. He's afraid to let himself be vulnerable. He's afraid to admit an Alpha can give him everything he wants, when he's been living in a world where it isn't fair, and he's had to work to take care of himself. Why should an Alpha swoop in, kiss a boo boo, and assume he is superior just by existing? Odin has heard a tale or two: Niles has some horror stories about growing up on the streets as a lowly, lonely Omega.

So they don't knot when they have sex. Odin knows it is because Niles is afraid and Niles convinces himself that it is about overpowering the Alpha.

But then, today, right now, something new happens. Niles feels the swell of Odin’s knot beginning to form: a telltale sign of his impending orgasm, really. He tilts his head just slightly into Odin's little nibbles, but this time… this time he glides his hand through Odin's hair. “Bite me.” He says.

Oh, he will. Anywhere Niles likes, but he senses the shift in the mood. Everything grows twice as intimate. Usually this is the least enjoyable part of sex, the part where it becomes obvious Niles is fighting his own urges as an Omega to preserve his own comfort and safety. Now… now with his neck on display more than ever, Odin thinks the game has changed. He digs his fingertips deeper into Niles’s hips.

Niles pulls back one arm to swipe away any of his hair that might be in the way. “Go on, then.” He hums, and he just closes his eyes like he’s not asking for--well, he’s asking for forever. Or at least, it feels like that to Odin. It’s not to be taken lightly! To claim him like that… everyone would know. There would no longer be question. Even if some people still debated if he was a Beta or not… they will all know that he belongs to an Alpha.

Niles must sense the hesitation. He peeks open his one eye to glance at Odin. “Today, pet. Or don’t you want me?”

Of course he wants Niles! He leans close and rakes his teeth over the spot where his scent is the strongest. He closes his eyes and breathes in deep. How could he ever mistake this man for anything but an Omega? Niles is, to him, certainly the most comfortable man in this world. Especially so right now, when he’s sitting so pretty on his dick and breaking down his own walls to give Odin a piece of him.

Niles hums with something Odin is sure is impatience and so he bites, breaks the skin, breaks the barriers between them. Niles hates to be taken care of, hates to put himself into someone else’s control, because gods know he was hurt in the past… but here he is, now, willingly giving himself to Odin. It’s a swell of pride! Niles trusts him to be the man who promises to keep him safe and warm and happy.

(Odin will, he knows. He will never let this man fall down.)

It’s also with a swell of love. Of course, Odin loves Niles anyway. He wouldn’t have agreed to do this if he didn’t. Niles has never said it, but… Odin is sure he feels the same. He’s probably just… well--he’s probably afraid of being in love just the way he’s afraid of this. Yes, marking Niles permanently as his own comes with a swell of love, but…

Oh, it also comes with a swell of arousal. He was already close but this… this pushes him closer. He hears Niles moan with the bite. If it’s a moan of discomfort or delight hardly matters, Niles does have a tendency to find pleasure in pain. It’s a pretty moan, something satisfied in a way that Niles has never been satisfied before. And, it seems, in exchange Niles means to give Odin something he’s never had before… because where he might normally lift himself so there is no risk he can be knotted, he grinds his hips down hard onto his cock, even with the swell at the base. “N-Niles,” he gasps, and Niles flashes him a wicked grin.

“Mm?” He asks, hums innocently. Like he isn’t breaking all of his own rules, like he isn’t letting Odin tie them together at the hips. He leans in and kisses Odin’s lips, maybe a little chapped. He combs his fingers through his hair again, reassuring and calming and exactly what an Omega would do for his Alpha. His Alpha. Ha, Odin realizes what Niles is getting at just as he says it. “It would be cruel, even for me, not to give you this now that you’re all mine.”

Niles is playing an ownership card. Odin doesn’t care. Another Alpha might get mad, but he can’t be bothered. If Niles wants to say he owns him and not the other way around… fine! Odin is swept over with pleasure because he’s letting him knot him. And really he wants to just thank him, and hold him, but all he can do is rub circles into Niles’s hips and moan low because it’s tight. It’s so tight. And he can hear it, the hitch in his lover’s breath because as far as Odin knows he’s never done this before.

A good hitch in his breath, Odin thinks. He tugs back on his hips experimentally and he grins something stupid when it’s confirmed that they’re good and stuck like this. And so he does his best to make the most of it. He grinds his hips up hard and Niles nearly doubles over into him because there’s no missing that pleasure button--not like this. Not when Odin’s knot is full. He had no chance! It crushes against his prostate with every move Odin makes and hey--Odin is sure, based on the way Niles starts to collapse into a pleased heap, that he must love it.

Odin loves it. It feels incredible, he’s never… he’s never done this before. He’s surprised by his own endurance, really, because just the idea of this has been a fantasy and… Ah, Niles is close enough to kiss, and so he leans forward and does just that.

Niles makes a noise that sounds damn near a whine. Odin wonders how it feels, for him. He’s fought against what his body wants for so long, to give into it must be something else entirely. He tries so hard to act like he’s not, but he’s still an Omega. He still needs to be grounded, to be held, to belong.

It really only takes a few more ruts before Niles spills, comes with a strangled noise and a heaving chest and that’s it--that’s the end of Odin’s endurance, too. It’s a great end--hot and dizzying and oh, so tight… but it’s made greater by the way Niles leans forward and relaxes onto him, how he rests his forehead against his shoulder and just stays close.

And that’s exactly what Odin wants! It makes him happy, and he leans forward to scatter little kisses over his new mate. Niles closes his eye and sighs. Something like annoyance. Odin already knows the complaint before it leaves his lips, he’s already smiling when Niles mutters “This is a little awkward.”

“Maybe if you told me your plans before you asked to be knotted, I could have recommended a more convenient position!” Odin teases, really. Niles is fine. He’s seated on Odin and awkwardly laid over him but it’s fine, he’s alright. Odin uses the opportunity to trail his fingers along his back.

And Niles melts into him just the same. He shakes his head slowly, before settling on tucking it against Odin’s neck and relaxing, there. “This is nice.” Niles mutters. Yeah, Odin thinks. This is very nice. He wraps his arms snug around Niles’s shoulders and nuzzles against his hair.

This is very, very nice.


End file.
